Yet Another Jealousy
by Barbara123
Summary: Untuk kesekian kalinya, Minato kembali galau karena masalah keluarga. Dan kali ini sang yondaime cemburu pada sesuatu yang sangat unik. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kushina yang hamil punya selera yang sangat aneh. "Alasan aku suka pada bulan? Rahasia, dattebane!"/"Perutmu tidak enak dipegang. Rata dan keras." Canon-AR, no kyuubi attack. Fic contoh MinaKushi canon challenge, tema 13. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typos, alur cepat**

**Dont like dont read!**

**AN: hmmm ini semacem sequel dari 'Jealousy' sama 'Jealousy Again?'. Aku saranin pembaca buat baca dua fic itu dulu sebelum baca ini. haha. tapi tanpa baca dua fic itu dan langsung baca fic ini tetap nyambung kok :)**

**Ini fiction contoh untuk MinaKushi Canon Challenge**

**Tema 13 :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Yet Another Jealousy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minato Namikaze lahir dengan otak yang jenius. Sejak kecil dia bisa menangkap pelajaran dengan mudah. Dia lulus semua ujian dengan nilai yang nyaris sempurna. Ketika dia diangkat menjadi hokage, tidak ada orang yang berani meragukan kemampuannya dalam politik dan ekonomi. Beliau dengan mudah menghafal semua jurus di balik gulungan rahasia. Bukan hanya itu, sang _yondaime_ bahkan menciptakan jurus-jurus andalan yang tidak bisa ditiru dengan mudah oleh orang biasa.

Benar-benar seorang jenius.

Namun, tidak ada orang yang sempurna. Bahkan sang jenius tersebut punya kelemahan.

"Minato… sayang…"

"Iya, Kushina, sayangku?" Minato yang sedang mengerjakan berkas-berkas itu langsung menyingkirkan pekerjaannya. Kalau Kushina sudah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'sayang', maka itu berarti sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya akan datang. Dia menatap Kushina yang sedang masih menatap jendela, memperhatikan bulan yang bersinar terang di gelapnya malam. "Ada apa?" Minato mulai merasa cemas, beranjak dari kursi meja makan dan menghampiri istrinya.

"Bulan itu… cantik ya?"

"Tentu." Minato tersenyum, berjongkok di dekat Kushina. Tangan wanita itu mengusap perutnya yang sudah membulat.

"Cantik…" Kushina tiba-tiba berhenti mengelus perutnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Minato, langsung meraba-raba dada Minato yang bidang.

"Emm… Ku-Kushina?" Minato mulai panik. Dia melirik cepat ke arah ruang tamu, di mana terlihat sosok Naruto sudah tertidur pulas di sofa. "Jangan di sini." Dia berbisik cepat ketika merasakan jari-jari lentik Kushina yang sudah menyusup masuk ke dalam kausnya, meraba-raba perutnya. "Kushina!" Minato mendesis. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Keras…"

"Hah?"

"Perutmu keras." Kushina mendengus, langsung menurunkan tangannya dengan raut wajah kecewa. Wanita hamil itu kembali menatap bulan dan menghela napas. "Bulan itu bulat… cantik…"

"Hah?"

"… empuk… enak…"

"HAH?"

"Perut bulat Chouza pasti enak untuk diusap-usap."

Minato langsung melongo.

Inilah kelemahan Minato Namikaze. Mau jenius seperti apa pun, sang _yondaime_ tidak akan pernah bisa menebak jalan pikiran istrinya yang sedang hamil itu.

**xxx**

Chouza Akimichi memang kurang peka. Kepekaannya itu hanya ditujukannya pada makanan. Namun, lelaki itu bisa merasa bahwa ada tatapan membunuh yang tertuju padanya. Sang pemimpin klan Akimichi cepat-cepat meletakkan onigirinya dan bertemu mata pada yondaime. "Maaf! Aku lapar dan tidak bisa konsentrasi!" Dia memberi alasan.

"Kau tetap salah. Sudah ditetapkan sejak dulu. Dilarang makan di ruangan rapat." Fugaku Uchiha mendelik, menunjuk ke arah peraturan yang dipasang di samping pintu ruangan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Chouza tidak akan bisa lepas dengan makanan. Bukankah kita sudah setuju untuk membiarkannya makan di tengah rapat?" Shukaku Nara membela sahabatnya, menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan bosan.

"Sudah. Ayo kita mulai rapatnya." Inoichi Yamanaka cepat-cepat memotong ketika melihat Fugaku yang membuka mulut, hendak membantah. "Minato-_sama_. Ayo kita mu…" Ucapannya terputus. "Minato?" Inoichi menaikkan sebelah alis, melihat Minato yang mendelik ke arah Chouza. "Kenapa kau melihat Chouza sampai seperti itu?"

"Salah. Dia tidak melihat Chouza. Tepatnya, dia mendelik ke arah _perut_ Chouza." Shikaku berujar.

"Ada apa dengan perutku?" Chouza bertanya bingung, menepuk perutnya yang sebulat bulan. Secara spontan perut yang ditepuk itu memantul berkali-kali, membuat mata Minato melebar. Tanpa sadar, sang _yondaime_ menepuk perutnya, namun perutnya tetap kaku dan rata.

Semua penghuni di ruangan rapat itu hanya bisa terpaku diam menatap tingkah _yondaime_ mereka.

"Pasti Kushina." Shukaku berbisik, diikuti dengan anggukan kepala Chouza dan Inoichi.

"Apa lagi yang wanita barbar itu lakukan kali ini?" Fugaku mengerang. "Dia merusak otak pemimpin kita!"

"Kushina bilang kalau perutku tidak enak untuk diraba-raba." Minato mengerutkan kening. "Terlalu rata dan keras." Dia menatap perut bulat Chouza dengan tatapan iri.

"Apakah wanita itu tidak tahu bahwa itu namanya abs? Dia tidak tahu dengan yang namanya _six packs_?" Fugaku mendelik, mulai tidak sabar. Dia sudah berjanji untuk membawa Itachi dan Sasuke untuk berlatih jurus bersama, namun rapat ini tidak akan selesai karena sang yondaime kembali galau karena Kushina.

Inoichi mengangguk. "Benar. Wanita-wanita menginginkan suami dengan perut sepertimu, Minato. Wanita mana yang mau dengan perut seperti…"

"Hei!" Chouza memotong, mendengus kesal. "Istriku suka dengan perutku! Setiap malam di ranjang dia selalu…"

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan bicarakan." Shukaku cepat-cepat memotong, wajahnya langsung pucat.

Minato memijit ujung hidungnya, mulai merasa stres. "Aku butuh saran kalian semua. Tentu saja aku tidak punya perut seperti Chouza. Tapi Kushina akhir-akhir ini sangat obsesi dengan barang-barang berbentuk bulat. Setiap malam dia menatap bulan tanpa henti. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau menikah dengan wanita aneh sepertinya?" Fugaku mendesis.

"Kau bisa coba _henge_ dan menjelma sebagai Chouza." Inoichi memberi saran. Namun dia cepat-cepat mengatupkan mulutnya ketika menerima tatapan membunuh Minato. "Atau kau bisa mengubah perutmu menjadi sebulat bulan."

Sesaat, semua orang di ruangan itu memikirkan sosok Minato dengan perut sebulat bulan.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak." Shukaku kembali berbisik, wajahnya memucat.

Minato mengangguk, merasa mual. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Dia menghela napas. "Jujur, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa cemburu pada…" Matanya kembali tertuju pada perut bulat Chouza.

Fugaku mengetuk meja. "Sepertinya aku tahu apa alasan dari hobi aneh Kushina ini."

"Apa?"

"Dia sedang hamil. Perutnya sudah benar-benar bulat. Benar?" Wajah Fugaku mulai serius.

"Sebulan bulan." Minato menganggukkan kepala.

"Ketika dia hamil Naruto lima tahun lalu, ini pernah terjadi?"

Minato menggelengkan kepala. "Hanya kali ini saja. Di kehamilan keduanya." Minato mengerutkan kening sesaat. "Di kehamilan pertama, dia sangat benci dengan perutnya yang bulat. Namun sekarang, dia terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja."

"Itu berarti dia sudah menerima kenyataan." Fugaku berujar dengan serius. "Dia sudah bisa menyukai fakta bahwa perutnya sebulat bulan. Dia mencintai kebulatan itu dan menginginkan kebulatan yang sama di perutmu."

Semua ayah muda di ruangan itu hanya bisa ber'oohhh'. Mau bagaimana pun, Fugaku sudah sepuluh tahun menjadi ayah dan jauh lebih pengalaman dari mereka semua. Selain itu, istrinya sudah pernah melahirkan dua kali dan Fugaku harus menghadapi semua _moodswing_ aneh itu sendirian.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Minato menyondongkan tubuhnya, mendekati Fugaku.

Fugaku berdehem, ikut menyondongkan tubuhnya. "Aku sarankan kau usap perutnya setiap malam. Puji-puji perutnya yang bulat sampai dia tidak peduli lagi dengan perutmu."

Minato mengangguk-angguk, cepat-cepat mencatat semua informasi itu di kertas. "Lalu?"

"Tapi, usapan-usapan itu tidak boleh kaku. Harus lembut dan meyakinkan."

"Seperti ini?" Minato mengusap perut Fugaku.

"Bukan. Bukan." Fugaku menyibak jubah Minato, dengan kesal menyusupkan tangannya di balik rompi sang yondaime. "Seperti ini. Memutar… pelan…"

"Ohhh!" Minato bergumam kagum, cepat-cepat mencatat di kertas, diikuti oleh Shikaku dan Inoichi. Inoichi bahkan mengusap perutnya sendiri sebagai latihan.

"Oke. Lakukan padaku." Fugaku menyibak rompinya, memperlihatkan perut absnya yang rata dan kekar. Minato mengangguk, mulai mengusap perut Fugaku dengan serius.

"Seperti ini kan? Pelan-pelan… memutar dan halus…"

Dan bagaikan _dejavu_, pintu ruangan rapat terbanting kencang diikuti oleh kumpulan asap. "Muahaha! Minato! Kau pasti merindukan kehadiran senseimu ini! Sambutkah kehadiran Jiraiya-_sam_…" Jeritan Jiraiya langsung terputus. Matanya melotot lebar, menatap pemandangan di depannya.

Chouza mengulum onigiri, mengelus perutnya yang bulat. Inoichi yang ikut mengusap perutnya. Dan tentu saja, adegan yang paling parah adalah adegan Minato yang mengusap perut telanjang Fugaku.

Shikaku berdeham, membaca surat laporan dengan wajah serius, untuk sekian kalinya mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari semua rekan-rekannya.

**xxx**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Minato sangat benci dengan bulan.

Bulan itu membuatnya sengsara. Gara-gara bulan, dia harus menjadi bahan gosipan di kantornya.

Hancur sudah wibawanya sebagai hokage.

Namun, Minato tahu bahwa dia harus melakukan sesuatu pada situasi ini. Sang suami muda itu mulai bertindak. Dia akan mengajak istrinya bicara baik-baik. Dia akan mencoba untuk membuat Kushina sadar akan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa punya perut sebuncit Chouza. Dan supaya Kushina tidak ngamuk, Minato membuat persiapan. Ketika bulan purnama mulai muncul, dia membawa anak dan istrinya keluar dari ruang tamu dan duduk di balkoni.

"Wahh! Mochi!" Naruto menjerit girang, langsung meraup kue bulat itu dengan jari-jarinya yang mungil. "Mohiii!" Dia berujar dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Ada apa ini?" Kushina menaikkan sebelah alis, mengelus perutnya yang bulat. "Piknik di malam hari?"

"Sudah. Ayo sini." Minato tersenyum, meraih tangan Kushina dan menuntun wanita itu di kursi. Kushina masih bingung, namun tetap duduk di kursi balkoni dengan patuh. Dan di detik berikutnya matanya langsung terpaku pada bulan purnama di atasnya. Sesekali Kushina menatap Naruto, tertawa melihat tingkah lucu anaknya yang sibuk mengunyah mochi. Minato diam-diam tersenyum bangga. Rencananya berhasil. "Naruto. Ayo sini." Minato meraih tubuh Naruto dan memangku putranya yang masih sibuk mengunyah mocha. "Lihat. Bulan." Lelaki itu menunjuk ke arah bulan terang yang bulat.

"Mohhii." Naruto tidak mempedulikan bulan. Dia menyodorkan mochi putih di tangannya, memamerkan kue itu di depan ayahnya. Sebelum Minato sempat membuka mulutnya, Naruto langsung melahap kue, mengabaikan fakta kalau di mulutnya masih ada mochi yang belum selesai dikunyah. Muka bocah itu menjadi sangat bundar, membuat Minato meringis.

"Dia akan menjadi _hyper_ sekali loh nanti. Mochi kan manis." Kushina tertawa pelan, melihat Naruto yang sudah menggoyangkan pantatnya sambil mengayunkan kaki di pangkuan Minato. "Tuh. Apa kubilang. Anak kecil akan menjadi 'gila' kalau kau beri mereka makanan yang manis-manis sebelum tidur."

Minato balas tertawa, mempererat pelukannya di sekitar pinggang Naruto, berusaha untuk menghentikan bocah itu dari tariannya. "Ayo. Lihat bulan di depan. Ibumu suka sekali dengan bulan loh."

Bocah pirang itu menghabiskan mochi di mulutnya. Setelah mulutnya kosong, dia akhirnya bisa berbicara dengan normal lagi. "Kenapa?" Naruto menoleh, menatap ibunya dengan sepasang mata biru bundar. "Karena kelinci ya? Kelinci di bulan yang buat mochi!" Jari mungilnya menunjuk ke arah bulan.

"Mana kelincinya?" Minato bertanya pelan.

"Itu. Itu. Itu." Naruto menunjuk asal ke arah awan yang gelap. "Mereka sembunyi di awan hitam."

"Kenapa sembunyi?" Minato meringis, tertawa melihat raut wajah serius Naruto. Sepertinya bocah itu sedang berpikir keras.

"Karena mereka ninja rahasia. Mereka ANBU kelinci."

"Ohh begitu." Minato menganggukkan kepala dengan raut wajah yang tidak kalah serius, membuat Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Apa misi para ANBU kelinci itu?"

"Buat mochi, _dattebayo_!" Naruto memutar kepalanya, menyeringai ke arah Minato. "Mereka juga ada di perut Ibu!" Bocah pirang itu melompat dari pangkuan Minato, memeluk perut Kushina yang bulat. "Di dalam ini ada kelinci. Mereka sedang buat mochi untuk _baby-chan._"

Kushina membekap mulutnya, menahan tawa. "Iya. Ada kelinci di dalam ini." Kushina mengusap rambut pirang Naruto. "Mereka buat mochi yang enak. Untuk adik Naruto, _dattebane_!"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala dengan raut wajah yang bangga, seakan-akan dia yang memerintah semua kelinci itu untuk membuat mochi di perut ibunya.

Minato tersenyum lebar, menggelengkan kepala melihat putranya. Dia tahu dongeng itu dari mana? Dia tidak ingat dia pernah bercerita pada Naruto tentang dongeng bulan.

"Mereka buat mochi lagi!" Naruto tiba-tiba menjerit girang ketika merasakan gerakan dari perut Kushina.

"Mana? Mana?" Minato langsung melompat, menempelkan telapak tangannya di perut bundar itu. "Wahh, iya." Dia menyeringai lebar ketika merasakan tendangan dari sang bayi.

"Dedek tidak akan merasa kesakitan?" Naruto bertanya pelan, alis mungilnya berkerut, cemas.

"Tidak. Dedek Naruto kuat." Kushina meringis.

"Sama seperti kakaknya." Minato mengusap rambut Naruto, membuat bocah itu tertawa bangga.

"Ayah! Aku mau bagi mochi ini ke Sasuke!" Naruto tiba-tiba beranjak, menyabet kue-kue itu dengan tangannya yang mungil.

"Ah…" Minato langsung melihat ke arah jam. Memang, belum waktunya bagi keluarga Uchiha untuk tidur. Tapi… dia tahu kalau Fugaku sekeluarga benci manis.

"Ide bagus, anakku!" Kushina langsung beranjak, menyeringai lebar. "Ayo, kita bawa semua sisa mochi ini pada mereka!" Wanita itu menyeringai jahil.

Minato memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja. Kushina juga tahu kalau Fugaku benci manis. Wanita itu pasti mau melihat raut wajah masam Fugaku. Sebelum Minato sempat membantah, Kushina dan Naruto sudah menyabet semua sisa kue-kue itu ke dalam kotak makanan.

"Ayo pergi, _dattebayo_!" Naruto berseru girang.

"Ayo, _dattebane_!" Kushina balas berseru.

Minato hanya bisa menghela napas, menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

**xxx**

Perjalanan ke kediaman Uchiha tidak bisa dibilang hening. Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto melompat-lompat, menyanyikan lagu yang sama sekali Minato tidak ketahui. Minato menoleh, menatap Kushina yang berjalan di sisinya. Wanita itu sekali-sekali menoleh, menatap bulan.

"Hei, apa alasanmu suka dengan bulan sampai seperti itu?" Minato bertanya pelan.

"Hmm?" Kushina menatap Minato. "Rahasia." Wanita itu menyeringai. Tangan Kushina langsung mendarat di perutnya yang bundar.

Minato hanya bisa terdiam. "Kau tahu. Aku sempat cemburu pada Chouza karena kau bilang kau mau mengusap perutnya." Minato bergumam kesal, membuat cengiran Kushina melebar.

"Kau tidak merasa bahwa perut bundar itu menggemaskan?"

"Perutmu iya. Perut Chouza? Tidak." Minato merinding.

Kushina tertawa pelan. Dia tidak lagi menatap bulan, melainkan Naruto yang melompat-lompat di depan mereka. "Kau tahu… ketika aku masih hamil dengan Naruto di dalam perutku, aku sangat benci dengan perutku yang bundar."

"Aku ingat." Minato mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menjadi gendut. Susah bergerak." Kushina mendengus. "Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan posisi miring lagi. Aku susah napas. Tidak bisa berlari. Jalan cepat pun tidak bisa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat ujung jari kakiku lagi!"

Minato mengangguk, menahan tawa. "Lalu? Hal yang sama terjadi padamu sekarang kan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba suka?"

Kushina menyeringai lebar. Dia mengusap perutnya lagi. "Kenapa? Karena ucapanmu."

Minato menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kau tidak ingat ya? Wajar saja. Kau mengucapkan kalimat itu sebelum kau tertidur karena kecapekan." Kushina menengadah, menatap bulan. "Kau bilang begini. 'Di bulan, ada putri yang sangat berharga. Namanya Putri Kaguya. Kelinci-kelinci di bulan berjuang untuk melindungi sang putri karena putri itu sangat berharga'."

Minato melongo. Kapan dia membacakan dongeng untuk Kushina?

"Masih ada!" Kushina tertawa ketika melihat raut wajah Minato. "Kau bilang… 'Sama seperti perutmu yang sebulat bulan itu. Di sana, ada putri atau pangeran yang sangat berharga. Dan aku adalah kelinci yang diutus bulan. Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk melindungi nyawa yang sangat berharga ini.' Kau bilang itu semua sambil mengusap perutku. Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, kau sudah tertidur lelap."

Minato hanya bisa termangu. "Jadi… sekarang kau suka pada perutmu yang bulat karena…"

"Teringat akan dongengmu." Kushina tertawa.

Minato balas tertawa. Sesaat, dia merasa konyol karena sempat cemburu pada perut Chouza. Dia tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap perut Kushina. "Kali ini juga, aku berjanji untuk menjadi prajurit kelinci yang bisa melindungi nyawa di bulan ini."

Kushina meringis, berjinjit dan mencium pipi Minato. "Bagus. Bagus." Mata violetnya melirik ke arah bulan lagi. "Tapi… ada alasan lain kenapa aku suka pada bulan."

"Kenapa? Bukan karena perut Chouza kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan." Kushina tertawa melihat wajah Minato yang mulai was-was. Wanita itu menyeringai lebar ketika melihat Naruto yang berlari ke arah mereka, dia menggandeng tangan putranya. Minato tersenyum, melakukan hal yang sama, menggandeng tangan Naruto yang satu lagi. Bocah pirang itu dengan girang melompat-lompat, menggandeng tangan kedua orang tuanya.

Ketika Kushina diculik, Minato menyelamatkannya di tengah malam. Minato menggendongnya yang terluka, melompati pepohonan tinggi. Pada waktu itu, bulan purnama terlihat sangat jelas di mata Kushina. Sosok Minato di bawah rembulan itu membuat Kushina terpaku. Sejak saat itu dia jadi tergila-gila pada bulan purnama karena bulan itu mengingatkan Kushina pada kejadian tersebut.

Namun tentu saja Minato tidak sadar. Matanya terus terpaku pada rambut merah Kushina.

"Hei. Jadi apa alasannya?" Minato bertanya lagi.

"Rahasia." Kushina tertawa. "Rahasia." Dia mengulangi, menatap bulan sambil tersenyum.

Minato hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap istrinya dengan bingung.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: moga-moga reader sekalian suka sama fic satu ini :)**

**Ditulis dari tema 13. Yang mau tahu lebih lengkap tentang challengenya ini yaa...**

FanFic MinaKushi Canon Challenge

Ketentuannya sebagai berikut;

1. HARUS Canon. Ditulis di setting canon. Namun, tidak perlu mengikuti alur canon di animanga. (Contoh, author bisa menulis tentang kehidupan Minato dan Kushina setelah menikah atau Minato dan Kushina yang tetap hidup meski sudah ada penyerangan Kyuubi)

2. Fiction harus ditulis sesuai tema. Ada 4 tema tersembunyi di empat nomor ini. (1, 8, 13, 27) Tema ini **rahasia**. Jika ada yang mau ikut challenge, hubungi juri (Barbara123 dan Meiko Hoshiyori) untuk tahu isi tema. Bisa hubungi lewat PM FFN atau FB message. Masing-masing author pilih 2 nomor. Namun dalam menulis fiction, cuma boleh menggunakan satu tema. Tidak ada batas dalam menulis fiction. Author boleh menulis lebih dari satu fiction.

3. Oneshot. Minimum 1000 kata, maksimum 5000 kata.

4. Rating boleh dari K sampai T. M dilarang.

5. No plagiat, bashing chara, SARA

6. Pairing lain dan OC diijinkan, tapi MinaKushi harus tetap jadi pairing utama.

7. Fictions dipublish pada tanggal **15 Mei sampai 30 Mei**. Cantumkan **'MinaKushi Canon Challenge'** di summary. Setelah fictionnya di publish, mohon kirimkan link-nya pada juri. Jika pada tanggal itu ada yang berhalangan, silahkan publish di hari lain tapi dengan pengetahuan para juri.

Penentuan pemenang;

Akan diambil pemenang dari setiap 5 peserta. Jadi, jika cuma ada 5 peserta, cuma satu pemenang yang diambil. Jika ada 10 peserta, 2 pemenang akan diambil. Jika ada 15 peserta, juara tiga akan diambil.

Juara 1: Pulsa RP 50,000  
Juara 2: Pulsa RP 30,000  
Juara 3: Pulsa RP 10,000

Setiap karya peserta akan direview, dan setiap pemenang akan di fave dan di-promote fictionnya :)

Juri: Barbara123 dan Meiko Hoshiyori. Silahkan hubungi kami kalau ada pertanyaan :)

**PS: segitu dulu, semoga fic ini membuat para reader tersenyum :D**


End file.
